1. Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosed herein relates, in general, to paddles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a paddle characterizing an intensified structure and avoiding breakage during its use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional paddle is formed with a handle and a blade. Specifically, the blade is a hollow plate, where the plate is provided with a tubular section at its proximal end, and an opening is formed at the tubular section's end face. The handle engages in the opening with its proximal end, to attach to the blade. It is noted that when the conventional paddle is in use, due to the bigger surface area of the blade, the resistance is relatively greater, where the blade is therefore easily subjected to breakage, and the breakage is especially likely to occur at the intersection of the tubular section of the blade and the plate.